


Russie

by Laeana



Series: Dead Hearts [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Absence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Complicated Relationships, Coronation, Disappointment, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Guards, Hopeful Ending, Kings & Queens, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Moral Dilemmas, Regret, Reunions, Searching for Happiness, Time Skips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Cela fait longtemps, il pense, longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas revu.Longtemps que tout s'est fini, longtemps qu'il est montré au trône, qu'il a quitté les ténèbres et qu'il a cessé d'être invisible.Il lui manque, c'est sûr, c'est une blessure qui ne part pas, une solitude avec laquelle il a vieilli légèrement.Pierre le regarde avec de grands yeux, lui demandant de lui raconter leur histoire.Alors,Il s'exécute ...
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Daniil Kvyat
Series: Dead Hearts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Russie

Se confier sur un ressenti est ... particulier. Daniil n'a jamais pu le faire avec beaucoup de gens mais, enfin, c'est Pierre, quoi. C'est Pierre et il ne peut pas ne pas lui en parler après tout ce que celui-ci lui a confié.

Il se promène dans les jardins, sent le vent frais lui caresser la peau. Un vent auquel il s'est habitué, familier. Il a marché aux côtés du français, ont fait un petit bout de chemin ensemble, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire la drôle de relation qu'ils ont formé.

Une certaine amitié, hissé au sommet d'une montagne de pique et d'une société d'hypocrites.

Mais les voilà à parler, face à face, il s'est toujours demandé ce que donnerait leur rencontre et elle a donné ça. Une sincérité qu'il n'avait jamais cru voir.

Il se demande à quoi ressemble la Finlande, en ce mois-ci, en cette période de l'année.

Il se laisse tomber toujours un peu plus profond, dans une spirale de pensées, de souvenirs. Comme du sel sur une plaie qui ne s'est jamais refermée. Donc ça fait mal mais il vit avec la douleur, il a presque appris à l'apprécier, comme une vieille compagne d'un voyage qui ne prend jamais fin.

— Cela s'est passé avant la guerre, avant presque tous les conflits. Mon père était encore au pouvoir.

C'est une soirée plus tranquille, une soirée qui semble inspirer la confidence à la lumière et à la chaleur des flammes de la cheminée à leurs côtés.

— Un homme est entré à notre service, pour faire partie de la garde personnelle. On avait cinq ans d'écart, il venait de la Finlande. Il avait toujours été soldat, de ci et de là, son palmarès était assez impressionnant et il avait une façon de se tenir et de parler qui a tout de suite plu à mon père.

Son regard dérive sur le feu et il l'observe danser. Dangereux mais toujours si proche. Cela le ramène des années en arrière et il s'y replonge avec un certain plaisir, en sachant bien comment tout se finit.

Il a été un peu naïf, dès le départ, ce n'est pas forcément de sa faute. Valtteri avait un certain charisme, savait toujours quand parler et quand ne pas le faire. Plaçait les bons mots au bon moment.

Son père l'a assigné à sa garde.

Il n'a pas compris pourquoi mais n'a pas protesté. Il avait déjà fait son entrée dans la politique à l'époque et avait passé l'âge de protester. Il faisait les choses qu'il fallait, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Dès lors, Valtteri l'avait suivi soigneusement, comme son ombre. Ils s'étaient accommodés l'un à l'autre, partenaires de silence. Il est acharné, il ne veut pas manquer à ses tâches, même si cela lui nuit.

Il tombe malade un jour. Bien sûr que de jouer les justiciers en plein hiver est une mauvaise idée mais il n'a jamais vraiment été affecté par le climat. Il est coincé dans le palais secondaire, incapable de rejoindre son père pour la soirée qui se tient à leur résidence.

Il tente de se lever, déchante bien vite quand sa vue se trouble. Trois pas et il tombe au sol, essoufflé. Il a terriblement chaud.

— J'ai entendu du bruit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon Prince, vous-

Son garde se coupe dans sa tirade en le découvrant à terre. Une main fraîche est appuyée sur son front et il a un soupir presque reconnaissant.

— Vous êtes brûlant.

— Arrête de me vouvoyer... tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça ...

Le plus âgé a secoué vivement la tête avant de le remettre au lit, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de son entêtement et de la température extérieure.

— Je dois aller au rassemblement. Je dois-

— Aller nulle part. Tu as besoin de soin. Je vais m'occuper de toi, j'enverrais un servant avertir ton père. Repose-toi.

Daniil tente de se relever, pour protester, mais un autre vertige le prend et il retombe en arrière, souffle court.

— Bon sang.

— Ne bouge pas ! Je reviens vite, ne bouge pas.

Son interlocuteur quitte la pièce rapidement et il soupire. Il ferme les yeux, luttant contre la douleur qui paralyse tout son corps et cette sensation d'être au plus mal. Il déteste être malade. Dans ces moments-là, il se rappelle de sa mère, de son doux parfum, de comment elle s'occupait de lui enfant et ça le rend amer.

Un linge mouillé est déposé sur son front. Une mixture étrange lui fait face et il grimace rien qu'en entrapercevant ses effluves.

— Bois, tu te sentiras mieux après.

Il s'exécute. Avale tout d'une traite. Le regrette bien vite. Mon dieu les regrets. Ça a un goût terrible. Il reste impassible mais un frisson le parcoure quand même.

— Voilà, ce n'était pas difficile.

— Tu vas rester avec moi ?

Il a du mal à trouver le regard bleu de l'autre homme. Garder les yeux ouverts semble un effort immense. Il se saisit de la main de son partenaire et ce dernier ne proteste même pas.

— Oui, bien sûr. Je serais là à ton réveil.

— Parle-moi ... parle-moi de toi.

Valtteri fredonne doucement quelque chose. Son accord. Il a toujours des histoires à raconter, tellement d'histoires, sur des voyages qu'il a entrepris, des endroits qu'il a visités, des personnes qu'il a connues. Ils n'ont que cinq ans d'écart mais il a toujours l'impression d'une plus grande différence. Des expériences de vie opposées.

— Durant l'une de mes haltes en Allemagne, j'ai pu voir ...

Il laisse les mots couler. Ça l'apaise. La voix du garde est grave mais agréable, le ton qu'il lui faut. Il se sent calmé, il se sent bien. Il part un peu plus profondément.

Quand il se réveille, à chaque réveil durant les prochaines heures, le finnois n'est jamais parti, toujours là. A veiller sur lui. Sa fièvre finit par retomber assez pour qu'il soit en état de retourner dans le palais principal au moins.

D'un geste presque naturel, spontané, il se saisit de cette main restée dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres.

— Merci, Val.

Le plus âgé détourne la tête. Daniil prend son temps pour manger quelque chose et changer de vêtement avant de monter dans un carrosse qui le ramène chez lui. Valtteri est à ses côtés mais le silence règne.

Son père est un peu dur, il espère être gracié de trop de reproches. De sanctions. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. L'entrée du palais le fustige presque. Il est toujours malade, juste un peu mieux. Assez pour se lever et endosser des responsabilités, se remettre au travail.

— Retourne dans ta chambre.

C'est un murmure que lui adresse Valtteri et il fronce les sourcils.

— Pardon ?

— Je vais aller voir ton père, je vais lui parler. Tu n'es toujours pas en état alors va te coucher.

— Je ne vais pas te faire faire mon travail à ma place. Je-

— Ne proteste pas.

Le finnois jette un coup d'œil de gauche à droite, il n'y a personne dans le couloir, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Ce geste ne dure que quelques secondes. Daniil est totalement sonné.

— Va dans ta chambre.

Valtteri entre dans la salle du trône. En pilote automatique, il gravit les marches de l'escalier et franchit plusieurs portes avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Lui qui n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses, n'a jamais eu de réels intérêts amoureux de la sorte. Il sent ses joues brûler.

— Ouah, c'est assez détonant comme début. Je suppose que vous avez conclu assez vite ?

Il revient au présent et surtout revient à la pièce où il se situe. Pierre a les yeux brillants. Il secoue la tête avec une sorte d'amusement peu prononcé.

— Tu croirais.

— Longue durée alors ?

Il a un petit ricanement.

— Relation de longue date, bâtie sur une confiance de longue date.

— C'est ça, c'est ça.

— Je crois que tu comprends où je veux en venir.

Le français acquiesce et ils échangent un regard. Sa voix s'élève de nouveau, calmement. N'a pas besoin de force pour être entendue dans la pièce silencieuse. Ses souvenirs remontent encore à la surface.

Ils ont mis du temps, ils n'ont pas reparlé du baiser. C'était comme un secret un peu honteux qu'ils pouvaient garder pour eux, dont ils n'avaient pas besoin dans leur routine. Pas à pas.

Et pourtant ce non-dit pèse lourd parce qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que son partenaire a pu dire à son père pour qu'il laisse tomber aussi facilement. Il a eu le temps de guérir tranquillement, sans être inquiété.

— Tu ne vas toujours pas me dire ce que tu as fait ?

Il s'en inquiète. Plusieurs fois. Cela lui vient comme des réflexions soudaines, des inquiétudes qu'il ne peut pas apaiser, il ne pense pas mériter trop de ce monde, des gens. Il veut s'occuper d'eux, être juste.

Il a toujours été passe-partout, il a toujours été à se fondre dans la masse, à courber l'échine, à être observateur, à voir vers où se tourner et là où viser précisément pour atteindre ses objectifs. Un stratège hors pair.

Son père connaît sa vision de ce qu'il appelle "l'échiquier politique".

— Ne t'en occupe pas.

— Comment est-ce que je peux ne pas m'en occuper ? Tu peux t'être mis en danger pour moi.

— N'est-ce pas mon rôle ? De t'éviter les dangers, d'être ton bouclier ?

Daniil hausse les sourcils, peu convaincu. Il arrache l'herbe à ses côtés en un tic. Un moment de repos durant lequel il ne se repose jamais. Il marmonne :

— Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé toutes ces étiquettes.

— Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te protéger si je le veux.

Une confession en semi-teinte. Un mot qui ne semble pas s'accorder avec les autres. Ce ton qui semble faussé.

— Si tu le veux ? Alors ... pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à me défendre ?

Valtteri lève les yeux au ciel. Ils sont silencieux un instant. Il ne peut pas trouver les réponses dont il a tant besoin. Cela le frustre presque. Il sait bien qu'il doit respecter les actions du plus âgé et s'il ne veut rien dire, alors il n'a rien à dire.

— Laisse tomber, je suis probablement-

— Je tiens à toi.

C'est cinglant, et là où il s'attend à voir son compagnon confiant, assumant totalement ses mots, il le trouve à enfouir son visage entre ses mains. Plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'a jamais vu.

— Bon sang, c'est mauvais. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ça, c'était une si mauvaise idée.

— Ça ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles.

— Je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber amoureux de toi

Il hausse un sourcil, essaye de ne pas le prendre mal.

— Si ça te rassure, je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de toi non plus.

Il récupère le livre qu'il avait emmené dehors avec lui et se relève. C'est dit d'une telle manière. Il sent bien que la discussion n'avancera à rien, qu'il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il aille se calmer ailleurs.

— Attends, Dany, ce n'était pas contre toi !

— Oh, vraiment ? Et comment est-ce que je suis supposé le prendre ?

Le finnois le suit de près et finalement l'arrête en lui attrapant le bras, le forçant à se retourner vers lui. Regards qui se croisent. Bleu contre brun.

— Je ne te connaissais même pas, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi tu ressemblais ni comment tu étais, tu as toujours été discret. Tu faisais ce qu'il fallait mais tu ne t'exposais jamais.

Il n'arrive pas à se détacher de ces yeux.

— J'avais une idée de ta justesse mais je ne t'aurais jamais vu de cette façon. A vouloir t'essayer aux arts, à la musique, à te dépasser toujours plus, même quand tu es malade, presque incapable de te lever. Tu as un attachement fort pour ce pays, pour ce peuple, tu es une belle personne.

Daniil se contente de secouer la tête, niant scrupuleusement ces propos qui viennent d'être lancés. Il n'est pas d'accord, il n'a jamais été d'accord.

— Tu m'idéalises trop.

— Tu te rabaisses trop.

Toujours aussi opposés. Ils ne s'accordent jamais sur ce genre de sujet. C'est dangereux. Il y a une sensation qui pèse dans son estomac. Mais peut-être, peut-être... que son partenaire ressent la même.

Leurs lèvres se trouvent encore. Bouche contre bouche, à respirer le même air. Langue avec langue. Il n'a jamais été embrassé d'une telle façon.

— Bon sang, je t'aime, Dany. Je suis désolé.

— Je ne comprends pas ...

Valtteri appuie son front contre son épaule. Il est plus grand, c'est un avantage pour une fois. Il serre l'autre homme contre lui. Qui semble coupable, plein de regrets. À raison ?

— Je t'aime aussi Val.

C'est quelque chose d'enfin le dire. Presque émouvant. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, il ne sait jamais qui fait le premier pas, peut-être le font-ils tous les deux. Il entraîne son compagnon jusqu'à sa chambre. Pour se débarrasser des couches de vêtements superflues.

Se découvrir l'un l'autre plus intimement, plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Il sourit légèrement, baisant le cou du plus âgé alors même que les mains de celui-ci s'affairent plus bas.

Trop idyllique ? sûrement.

Ils ont vécu des jours heureux malgré tout, des jours à ne jamais trop se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, à se demander ce qu'il allait advenir de leur relation, parce que comment pouvaient-ils en parler ou le rendre public, ce n'était même pas une option.

Malgré tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, ils restaient un prince et un garde du palais.

Dormir dans le même lit, ça signifie aussi qu'ils ont moins de liberté. Qu'ils sont plutôt conscients ou non de la présence de l'autre, de ses allées et venues. Il est sur son côté du lit, garde les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité alors qu'il sent le lit bouger.

Valtteri s'agite doucement, semble vérifier s'il ne le réveille pas, avant de se lever et de se glisser dans le couloir. Quelque chose ne va pas et il ne faut pas être devin pour le remarquer.

Il attend un peu, se lève à son tour et emboîte le pas à son amant. Il le suit, restant à bonne distance à chaque fois. Il connait le palais par cœur, il sait bien où se cacher et comment ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est son quotidien.

Il s'arrête derrière un mur alors que le finnois rejoint un homme sous l'arche. Il ne peut pas voir qui il est. Il respire juste calmement, prenant soin à n'être jamais trop fort, à ne jamais pouvoir se faire entendre et attend. Attend qu'ils commencent leur discussion.

— Tu as fait les repérages nécessaires ?

— Oui, le roi ne se doute de rien. On ne va pas accélérer les préparatifs, on risque de faire échouer le plan.

— Je sais. Tu t'es trouvé très utile, le moins qu'on puisse faire c'est de prendre notre mal en patience.

Il est figé. Il a du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Un espion ? Les mots prononcés des semaines plus tôt prennent soudain sens mais il n'est pas sûr d'aimer. En vérité, il tente de garder un esprit analytique mais est détruit.

— J'ai entendu certaines rumeurs. À propos de toi et du prince.

— Je ne laisserais pas mon travail en être affecté, je prends toute la responsabilité.

— Bien. C'est un élément essentiel. Si on arrive enfin à tuer le roi ...

Daniil se mord la lèvre fortement, jusqu'à sentir un goût ferreux emplir sa bouche. Du sang. Il n'a jamais été sûr que son père soit le meilleur dirigeant au monde mais de là à penser qu'une conspiration se trame dans son dos. De là à penser que son compagnon en fait partie.

Il compte ses pas silencieusement et revient à sa chambre rapidement. Il se rallonge sur le lit, se retourne mais garde les yeux ouverts un instant. Il essaie de digérer ce qu'il a perçu. Il essaie de relativiser.

Mais il ne sait même pas s'il y a quelque chose à relativiser dans cette situation. Il se sent juste très mal, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Trahison. Ce mot tourne dans sa tête en boucle. Trahison. Bile dans son estomac, amer.

Il a fait partie du plan aussi ? Séduire le prince héritier, à la bonne heure. Il sent le lit se courber et sent Valtteri reprendre sa place. Comme si de rien n'était.

Il attend plusieurs minutes, reste figé. Ce malaise ne quitte pas sa poitrine, il est juste étouffant. Il remue un peu. Des larmes pourraient lui venir mais il ne veut pas pleurer, il ne veut pas pleurer parce qu'il vaut mieux que ça.

Il vaut mieux que de pleurer ses déceptions amoureuses, ses malheurs, parce qu'il reste un inconditionnel invisible, une personne qui préfère se fondre dans la masse, dont beaucoup ignore l'existence et dont les efforts sont inutiles parce qu'après tout, peu importe à quel point la déception est forte, il-

Il l'aime toujours.

Il papillonne des yeux. Humides. Il se lève et quitte la chambre prestement. Il a besoin d'air frais. Il prend le chemin inverse à celui qu'a suivi son amant, se trouve dans la deuxième partie du palais. Il fait un peu froid.

Mais il est habitué au froid. Tout comme il est habitué au silence et à la solitude. C'est des composantes de sa vie qui ne l'ont jamais quitté.

Inspire. Expire.

Il se laisse tomber dans l'herbe. D'ici, il distingue quelques lys, des orchidées. Il a toujours aimé les fleurs et ...

— Dany ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sorti du lit comme ça ? Tout va bien ?

Un ton chaleureux, il peine à croire qu'il a eu en face de lui exactement le même homme, quelques instants plus tôt. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues désormais, sa voix est enrouée.

— Va-t-en.

Daniil essuie ses yeux péniblement. Les sanglots dans sa gorge. Tellement dur de simplement parler.

— Je sais tout, je n'ai même pas la force de prétendre que ... de prétendre que je n'ai pas vu ça. Tu m'as trahi ...

Le silence retombe. Il se laisse glisser un peu plus contre le sol. Ne se souciant pas de paraître pathétique. Il a vraiment cru que ça allait marcher.

— C'est faux.

Un murmure.

— Ce n'est pas toi que je trahis, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, et j'ai souhaité ne pas le faire parce que ça complique tout mais je ne regrette rien. Je ne te regrette pas.

— Mais tu es un traître, Val. Comment est-ce que je suis censé le comprendre ? Dis-moi, je suis perdu ...

Son compagnon pose une main sur sa joue et tente de l'embrasser mais il se détourne, continuant de pleurer silencieusement.

— J'ai vraiment cru pouvoir être heureux.

— Tu n'as pas à y penser, Dany, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre.

— Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vue.

Valtteri secoue la tête presque frénétiquement et enroule un bras autour de lui. Le désespoir. Ils sont tous les deux désespérés.

— Je t'en prie, Daniil, je t'en prie. Pardonne-moi, essaye de comprendre. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime, ça n'a rien d'une erreur.

— Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais de nouveau te faire confiance ?

Ils ne trouvent pas de réponse. Ils observent le soleil se lever en face d'eux avec une sorte de choc, ils cherchent le déni. Ils étaient plus heureux avant, quand ils ne savaient rien. Ils étaient plus heureux ...

— Une tentative d'assassinat contre ton père ? Est-ce que ... qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ? Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

Dans les yeux de Pierre est visible un tel besoin de savoir. De connaître des choses qui lui ont échappé. Il incline la tête légèrement, ne refusant pas d'en parler. C'est des choses dont il n'a plus vraiment parlé à qui que ce soit.

— On aime toujours un membre de notre famille, notre père, peu importe le mal qu'il nous a fait. Au-delà de qui il est, il y a ce qu'il représente pour toi. Un symbole, un père c'est un être aimé, qui nous aime. Et si il est dur avec nous, c'est qu'il veut notre bien.

— Vraiment ? Je ne ... n'ai pas assez connu le mien. Mais ça ne me semble pas juste.

— C'est une très mauvaise façon de penser. C'est destructeur, c'est vouloir fermer les yeux sur le mal qui nous est fait. C'est toujours très dur de renier un membre de sa famille, de voir ses mauvais côtés.

Il semble que, dans le regard du français, il voit un accord. Comme s'il connaissait des situations similaires.

— Pour répondre à ta question, oui je l'aimais. Même s'il ne le méritait pas toujours. Il était ... dépassé par sa condition, il faisait de son mieux mais il s'était perdu en chemin. Un bon homme n'est pas toujours un bon roi.

Au final, Daniil a pesé le pour et le contre et a décidé de ne pas arrêter son amant. Ils ont raison d'une certaine manière et, bon dieu, même si ça lui fait mal de l'avouer, il faut que le royaume prenne un autre tournant.

Alors le compte-à-rebours défile discrètement. Il passe ses nuits avec son amour; ils parlent moins, ils n'arrivent pas à se dégager de la situation et encore moins de ce qui leur arrive. Cette tragédie.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, il ne peut s'empêcher de ne pas pouvoir totalement lui pardonner. Et ça fait mal. Cela leur fait du mal.

Les jours passent, il sourit à son père, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Et, plus tard, penché sur son cercueil, il pourra s'en vouloir d'avoir été trop lâche et culpabiliser qu'il ait perdu la vie par sa faute.

Il n'y a pas de larmes à verser aujourd'hui.

Puis ça arrive.

C'est comme se réveiller d'un rêve qui a duré trop longtemps, si longtemps qu'on l'a pris pour la réalité et soudainement pouf, tout s'envole et vous contemplez des ruines.

Il y a des cris, le château est assiégé par des hommes, des femmes, des gens en noir. Ils ne s'en prennent pas vraiment aux gens. Ils attendent presque. Une diversion. Un grand cri retentit alors qu'il est dans l'arrière cour du palais et il sait.

Son père est mort.

Il visualise la scène sans même l'avoir vue. Il l'imagine tombé au sol, la gorge tranchée, baignant dans son propre sang, ou alors étouffé, renversé sur son siège, un filet de sang au coin de la bouche, une tasse de porcelaine écrasée au sol. Du poison.

Mille et une façons dont sa vie a pu se finir et qu'il voit défiler sous ses yeux en quelques instants, parce qu'il y a déjà pensé. Il se mure dans ses propres émotions.

Des cris tout autour mais surtout des ordres de repli. Il est dans une partie qui n'a pas même été visitée. Il croit rester seul, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette familière se dessine, courant vers l'extérieur du château par derrière.

Valtteri.

Ils échangent un regard. C'est comme ça qu'ils se disent au revoir alors ? Un fugitif. Tous ces moments passés ensemble filent et repassent et c'est finalement ça le plus douloureux. Son chagrin. Il a certes perdu un père, mais il perd surtout son amour.

Il reste digne, voulant lui offrir une belle image avant de partir, drapé dans son costume bleu foncé. Debout. Il hoche la tête doucement. Il s'avance vers l'alcôve dès qu'il entend des gardes.

— Je crois qu'ils sont partis par là !

Il indique l'intérieur du château.

Quand il se retourne, le finnois n'est plus là. Il se laisse tomber à genoux, parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour le voir, alors il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut.

Il peut pleurer. De véritables sanglots lui échappent. Daniil se sent comme s'il avait tout perdu. Il a gagné un royaume, félicitations, il est désormais roi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait échanger son titre contre des jours paisibles. Contre cette douce bulle dans laquelle il a vécu.

Contre Valtteri.

Il ne peut plus prétendre être invisible, il ne peut plus être en paix. Il doit maintenant agir, se rappeler qu'on pourrait venir lui couper la tête en cas d'échec. Il rit presque en pensant à son amant revenant pour le tuer.

Un rire parmi les nombreuses perles salées qui coulent sur ses joues. C'est toujours si facile d'y penser, de s'y confronter. C'est toujours si facile de vouloir oublier.

— Oh ...

Ce n'est pas la séparation la plus facile qu'il ait connue. Pierre soupire. L'ambiance s'est refroidie. Il l'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas une histoire heureuse.

— Mais tu es marié maintenant ? Tu as un héritier ?

— Je ne l'aime pas ... je ne l'aimerais jamais comme lui et elle le sait. C'est une bonne amie, elle le sait. C'était il y a des années déjà ...

— Il te manque ?

Il ne lui faut pas énormément de temps pour trouver une réponse à cette question. Le vide s'est creusée en lui, formant un trou.

— Beaucoup.

Le prince en face de lui a un mince sourire, fugace et il se demande ce que cela signifie. Il remercie sa présence qui lui épargne un peu de solitude. Il aime passer du temps avec lui, ils ont quelque chose en commun.

Quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne préfère décrire mais dont ils se doutent. Il ne regrette pas une seconde de l'avoir invité en son pays. Il ne regrette pas sa compagnie.

Pierre finit par repartir et bien qu'il soit un peu triste il n'en montre rien. Chacun reprend sa place comme ils auraient dû l'être. Il reste si loin des autres ... il est un peu seul, c'est marqué au fond de son cœur.

Il retrouve sa routine, gérer les affaires, rendre sa famille heureuse. Il les aime, vraiment. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, il n'a jamais voulu être poussé dans une case et y rentrer, comme tous l'ont demandé. Mais il n'avait plus grand espoir.

Et puis, un jour il reçoit une lettre de nouveau. Portée main. De son comparse français. Un petit sourire se dresse sur ses lèvres alors qu'il défait le papier. Cela fait plusieurs temps qu'ils n'ont pas trop échangé, peu de mots. Il sait juste que tout a repris sa place, que Charles et lui sont ensemble, enfin.

Il fronce les sourcils parce que, la brièveté est de mise. À peine, quelques mots ont été laissés à l'intérieur. Il les lit avec empressement.

_Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je l'ai trouvé._   
_– Pierre._

Daniil secoue la tête, ne comprenant pas tout de suite. Après tout, il n'y a pas dix façons de comprendre le contenu de cette missive, de l'interpréter.

Jusqu'à ce que le voyageur relève la tête légèrement et qu'il se retrouve face à deux yeux bleus quasiment translucides.

Il porte ses deux mains à sa bouche, faisant tomber le papier qu'il tenait trop serré, le froissant même.

— Val ?

— Salut, Dany.

Il croit pouvoir mourir maintenant. Ou faire une crise cardiaque. Les deux lui semblent de bonnes options. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. La première phrase qui sort de sa bouche ne déborde pas d'humour, alors qu'il est presque tremblant d'émotion.

— Alors, quoi ? Je suis devenu un trop mauvais dirigeant pour que tu reviennes ?

— Hm ... peut-être ?

Il n'est plus aussi amer qu'avant, sa colère et son chagrin ont eu le temps de sécher. Il a éprouvé un désir profond de le revoir, il se sent toujours aussi amoureux alors qu'il étudie les traits de son invité, un peu plus vieux, mais définitivement pareil.

Il tend la main pour lui toucher la joue, hésitant. Avec la peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'il puisse disparaître. Le plus âgé se contente de déposer la sienne dessus, appuyant le toucher.

— Je suis rentré.

Cette émotion si inhabituelle qui trouble ces iris azur, émotion qui lui rappelle celle éprouvée la première nuit où ils se sont déclarés leurs sentiments. De la joie, du plaisir, une infinie tristesse et surtout, surtout de l'émerveillement.

Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un geste qui lui avait manqué, aucun baiser ne s'est jamais senti pareil. Au vu de la gestuelle de son compagnon, il lui a tout autant manqué.

Ils se reculent à bout de souffle, se regardent yeux dans les yeux, à se demander qui fera le premier pas, qui dira les premiers mots, qui pleurera en premier, qui laissera ses nerfs craquer. Ils sont si hésitants, semblables à des adolescents. Ils ont peur tous les deux. Ils s'aiment.

— Je voulais rentrer plus tôt, rentrer tellement plus tôt mais je n'ai jamais pu. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui m'en empêchait. Je voulais te revoir, je suis désolé ...

— Où étais-tu passé ?

— Je suis rentré en Finlande. Je suis entré sous la protection du roi, j'ai fait des actions ... qui m'ont valu sa reconnaissance et je me suis retrouvé à sa cour.

C'est presque impressionnant et en même temps il est juste tellement soulagé qu'il ait eu une belle vie, pas une misérable.

— Cela a été ma surprise quand ... Kimi ... Kimi m'a fait parvenir une lettre. Cela venait du prince français qui me priait ... de revenir à tes côtés. Qui me disait combien tu manquais ma présence.

Pierre ? Il écarquille les yeux. Ce que ce garçon a fait pour lui. Un gage de reconnaissance ? D'amitié ? Il n'a jamais regretté de le connaître et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ses regrets commenceront. Il se jure de lui renvoyer une missive aussi vite que possible.

— Et tu m'es simplement revenu ?

— J'avais été absent trop longtemps. Ah et j'ai aussi cela. Cela provient du roi d'Italie et de celui des Pays-bas.

Un sourire se pose sur ses lèvres en voyant le faire-part de mariage. Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo. Une chance de revoir Pierre, une chance de revoir bien du monde.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

— On dirait que je vais devoir te trouver un meilleur costume.

Face au regard interrogateur que lui lance Valtteri, Daniil se contente de l'embrasser de nouveau, gardant son partenaire contre lui. Souhaitant juste que le moment se fige, qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés.

La lettre qu'il vient de lire le regarde du coin de l'œil, presque une petite moquerie.

Il se souvient des années auparavant, un événement immanquable auquel il s'est rendu. Dont peu doivent se souvenir de sa présence. Beaucoup de bleu avec du blanc et de l'orange. Des couleurs significatives. Des fleurs tout autour de lui alors qu'il observe deux hommes se lier, au travers d'un destin, alors qu'ils sont tous encore loin du chemin qu'ils vont parcourir, qu'il n'est pas même Roi, que beaucoup ne sont pas encore montés sur le trône. Alors que certains sont encore naïfs, presque innocents, ne connaissent pas la douleur de la trahison et l'apaisement du pardon, de la rédemption. Là où tout est encore aux prémisses, au début.

Tout qui prend fin au même endroit où tout a commencé.

**Author's Note:**

> Plus de 5000 mots que je vous offre d'un coup, je n'avais pas le cœur à couper cette partie, j'avais peur que cela gâche l'effet. De véritables montagnes russes qui se finissent sur un personnage qui a été évoqué bien assez tôt mais jamais vraiment détaillé en profondeur. 
> 
> Si vous vous demandez, la dernière scène est bel et bien le mariage de Daniel et de Max, leur premier, celui qui a, en quelque sorte, débuté l'histoire. Un mariage auquel il a été présent mais il ne s'est pas trop fait remarquer puisqu'il n'est pas resté trop longtemps.
> 
> J'ai essayé de glisser un peu de complexité aux personnages, je voulais une histoire qui tenait debout et un minimum dramatique, qui vaille que l'on s'intéresse à elle. Une histoire de destins entrecroisés. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et que l'histoire en elle-même vous a plu.
> 
> Et c'est sur ce dix-huitième chapitre que se clôt officiellement la série Dead Hearts, revenant sur la relation sur laquelle elle a commencé.


End file.
